


It's never too late

by ChangeGirlYuki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Ginny's dead, Happy Ending, M/M, Sorry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: Just one year after the cursed child, Harry finds himself in front of his wife's grave. How is he supposed to deal with that? Maybe another widower can help?But what is supposed to be a gesture of support becomes something completely different...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roelliej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/gifts).



> I don't know what's going on in my mind. Oh well.... \0.0/  
> Have fun and tell me what you think... maybe there will be a bit Albus/Scorpius fluff later...

Disclaimer: None of the characters or the background story of them is mine. The plot of this on the other hand is my own.

****************

 "I was always a bit jealous at you, when we were students", admitted Draco. 

"Why's that?" 

"You had Granger and Weasley, I just had Crabbe and Goyle." 

"... I see" 

It was silent for a while, the only thing that could be heard in Harry Potter's office was their breathing and the tiny tick tock of a watch. Both men were deep in thoughts until Draco broke the silence. 

"Let's go get our sons back!"

Harry nodded in agreement and they left the ministry office to travel through the time. 

 

*one and a half years later* 

 

Harry stood there in the heavy rain, his three children James, Albus and Lily at his side. Behind him were his friends, Ron and Hermione, Neville, Hagrid, Minerva, the whole Weasley family and so many more. 

And Draco. 

All together they stood there, some of them still unable to understand what happened, to believe that it really was true. The priest was long gone and one by one everyone left. Hermione took Harry's children with her to take care of them. At the end, it were only Draco and Harry, only the two of them in front of Ginny Potter's grave. 

 

It had happened four days ago when Ginny had been shopping in London. A car had hit her, she had been dead immediately.

Why is it that every time I get some peace, the next misery already knocks at my door?, Harry asked himself. He didn't cry. He wanted to, he wanted to scream and punish someone, something, he wasn't sure what exactly. But he couldn't. He had to be strong for his children and his family. It was enough that they had seen him in this state already. 

"Let's go, Harry. I'll bring you home", said Draco and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. 

Harry nodded. What else would happen here anyway?

Nothing. 

Nothing would bring back his wife and mother of his children. 

Nothing. 

 

*********** 

 

"Stop it, Harry! I told you, this is the last time I'll take care of your shit! Get your act together! I know it's hard and I do miss Ginny too. But it's almost four months!", shouted Hermione. "Your children will be coming home tomorrow and then you have to be there for them!" 

The door slammed close behind her, leaving Harry alone in his kitchen, a nearly empty bottle of fire whisky in front of him. 

He knew his friend was right. But being all alone in this big house every single day when James, Albus and Lily were in Hogwarts was a torture. There was noone who was happy about him being back, everything was cold and dark. 'Maybe I should move', thought the wizard. 'A change of scenery might help...' Not caring about the bottle, Harry went to bed.

 

********* 

 

Work on the next day was exhausting and not only because of his hangover. There had been that crazy wizard who had thought, it might be a funny idea to tell the muggles there would be a dinosaur show in the park and then showing up with bulgarian dragons.

 

Sighing, Harry stood in front of his door. He knew the moment he would open it, he would have to deal with his children and he really didn't know what to say or how to behave. They had lost their mother and after the funeral, they had been sent back to Hogwarts. Apart from a few letters, there had been barely any contact between father and children. Maybe because both sides had to make up their mind and mourn in their own ways...

And because of that dragon incident Harry hadn't been able to pick them up from the train station either...

 

Taking a last deep breath, Harry Potter opened the door and went in. Surprisingly everything was dark.

Maybe they went to bed already. It's past ten in the evening after all, he thought. 

Looking around he noticed the neatly line of shoes in the hall. And the pack of suitcases in the corner. 

There was no way they tidied up on their own! 

He was about to think that maybe Hermione had ordered them to clean up since Harry had asked her to pick his three rascals up and bring them home, when he noticed the unknown pair of men shoes in the line next to Lily's.

Harry was sure that this weren't Ron's, he knew every pair his brother-in-law had. So who owned this pair of black and shiny shoes?

 

The answer was sitting in his living room, eyes closed and asleep, the pale skin coloured by the fire in front of him and the long hair open and falling down like a cascade over the man's shoulders.

The man looked peaceful that way, a word Harry would never thought fitting for the other.

 

"What are you doing here?", whispered the widower, not sure if he should wake him up or not.

"Granger asked me to take care of your children since Scorpius and Albus are close friends."

Harry jumped at that. 

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I was. Until you crashed through the front door. I'm still impressed that it stayed in it's angels", was the answer and the pair of light-grey eyes opened. "You look like shit by the way."

Harry flinched, not even knowing why. It wasn't that he cared about his looks. He'd never wanted to impress someone after all. 

"Thanks for your honesty, Draco." Sarcasm dripped from every word.

"Every time."

 

The two men stayed like that for a while, looking at the other, the one standing the other sitting. 

After what felt like a little eternity, Harry took off his coat and sat down next to the other father.

"How are my children?"

Draco's lip twitched. "How do you think they are? They lost their mother only a few months ago."

"I know that. But..."

"There's no but, Potter." The Malfoy's tone was filled with firmness. "I know how it feels to loose your wife."

"At least you knew that it was more than possible. You could prepare yourself and Scorpius."

"That didn't make it easier." There was something into the other's voice that caught Harry's attention and as he looked up he caught a glimpse of a tear running down Draco's cheek. 

"I'm sorry...", he started but was interrupted.

"Don't be. Just... get your act together. I know it is hard but you have three wonderful children and you need each other. Let them see that you're still dealing with it but also be there for them."

"I... will try?", said the Gryffindor. 

Draco shook his head a bit, the long nearly white hair flying all around. "No trying, just do it. And now..." the taller man got up, "I'll go to sleep."

That got him a confused look from Harry witch he answered with an unimpressed raised eyebrow. "Scorpius is sharing a room with Albus. Do you want me to wake up my son at nearly eleven o'clock at night and go home?"

Harry shuck his head wildly. "No! It's just... even though things got better between us... I'd never thought you'd ever sleep under my roof on your own will."

Something like a smile spread over Draco's face. "Some things change, some don't, Potter. Good night."

"Good night, Draco." Staring into the slowly dying flames, Harry missed the look on the blonde's face and the slight and very small blush on those pale cheeks you could confuse with another illumination from the fire. 

"... Night, Harry..."

But the dark haired one didn't hear this last words. He was busy thinking about tomorrow. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The bed was warm, you could hear the silent noises from the kitchen through the wood of the bedroom door and smell the freshly made breakfast. Yawning tired, Harry stretched... and froze. Breakfast? 

 

Not caring about anything, the wizard hurried down into his kitchen. The sight that greeted him was... weird. Not in a bad way but in an unexpected kind of way. 

His three children and Scorpius were sitting around the table, still in their pyjamas and eating what looked like bacon with scrambled eggs. And there, on the place Harry would sit normally sat Draco Malfoy. The strict ponytail did not fit with the pink apron the tall man was wearing. The apron, Harry had bought for Ginny bit never got the chance to give it to her. And even though it hurt to think of her, he couldn't help but smile a bit. Draco Malfoy playing housewife. What was it with him these days?

 

Before he could think about something to say, his daughter noticed him in the doorway.

"Good morn... No! Dad! Dress up! Right now!", squeaked the girl. 

Everybody turned to look at him. Looking down at himself, Harry blushed a bit. He was only wearing his underwear. Without another word, he turned and hurried to get dressed as his daughter asked him so politely to do.

 

*Half a day ago at King's Cross * 

 

"Hello... dad", greeted Scorpius shyly and looked up to him with these large eyes. Bending down a bit, Draco hugged his son. They were still working on their relationship but things got better step by step. 

Looking over his son's shoulder he noticed the bunch of the young Potters, standing together, and the lack of a certain father. Getting up, he asked: "Have you said goodbye to Albus properly yet?"

A slight blush covered the nearly white cheeks and the boy started stammering. What was it with this strange behavior all of a sudden? 

"It doesn't looks that way", Draco answered his own question and sighed. "Well then... off you go."

"Thanks dad", said the younger Malfoynd dashed off. That was new.

 

Looking around, Draco saw the brown bush of hair from Hermione Granger. If someone knew where to find Potter, then it were his closest friends - and chef. Taking a deep breath, the blonde walked over to the head of the ministry.

"Hello. Where is Harry Potter?"

"At least he greeted first", mumbled the Weasley and earned himself a glare from his wife and from Draco.

"Harry couldn't make it because there was an emergency", explained Hermione.

"And who's going to pick up his children?", wondered Draco and looked up and down the exhausted looking minister in front of him.

"Why don't you do it yourself if you're that worried?", said Ron with an angry frown. 

Fighting a blush, Draco picked up the question and countered: "Maybe I should do that. We don't want Potter's precious children to get lost."

And before anyone could say otherwise, the blonde walked away. From he corner of his eyes he saw Granger holding back her husband and watching him with an unreadable look on her face. 

 

After he'd explained the situation to the kids, he was surprised to see that they were actually happy to see that the Malfoys would come with them. Draco would have understood it if it would have been only Albus, for him being friends with Scorpius but all of them? Since when was a Potter happy about the company of a Malfoy? 

On the way to their home he came to the conclusion that it had to be because of him being a widower too. Maybe they thought he could help their father. He had followed Harry Potter's dealing with his loss through the papers and rumors and neither was good. His son had also send him a few owls with questions how he could help Albus helping his father. It looked as if Harry Potter was really broken this time.

 

Draco felt his thoughts proven as he saw his old school enemy standing in front of him in the evening. Harry had bags under his eyes, his shoulders were hanging down a bit and he looked tired. The normal bright green of his eyes was dumb and his skin was pale as if he'd spend all of his time either in his office or at home and not on the streets like before. It hurt Malfoy to see what had happened to the strong wizard he'd gotten to know. He'd never say it out loud, but he'd looked up at Harry for building up a family and a good relationship with most likely most of the magic world. And for not looking down at him for being a Malfoy after the war since Harry knew more than the others.

But what wasn't the Harry Potter who stood in front of him right now. It felt so wrong and Malfoy promised himself for the sake of Harry's children and anybody else, he'd fix this man somehow.

 

*****************

 

Dressed in a proper way, Harry went down into the kitchen a second time. His children had already finished their breakfast and were busy cleaning the dishes, Draco was reading the newspaper. Harry was amazed that he actually had the newest issue since he hadn't bothered to pay the last owl who came with the bill.

Maybe Hermione had? Whoever it had been, Harry was grateful for this little piece of normality. 

Greeting the others, he sat down.

"Err... dad? What are we going to do today?", asked James in a nervous tone. It was kind of a tradition for their family to do something special on the first day of the holidays and normally Ginny and him would spend weeks with planning and organizing. 

Scratching the back of his head, Harry said the first thing that came to his mind. It was a bit boring and really not that special but they had done it a few times already so it wasn't something weird or crazy.

"How about Hogsmeade?" 

Three heads nodded in agreement. 

"I need to get my new Quidditch glasses from Spin twitches anyway. They promised to finished a week ago already but I hadn't time to go there yet", told James. 

"And I have ordered a new dairy and other books. So we need to stop by at Tomes and Scrolls too", added Lily while putting away the plates. 

"And I thought we wouldn't go on a shopping trip for once", chuckled Harry.

That was when Albus asked: "Can Scorpius and his dad come with us? Please?"

 

The look on Draco's face was priceless. Harry wondered how horrible it had to be for the other to imagine a kinda like family trip with the Potter's. A smile ghosted over his face at that.

"I guess we could say thank you that way for Draco picking you up yesterday but only if they haven't plans already?"

All eyes were on Draco now but before the adult could say a word, his son interrupted him. "We haven't planned anything until now."

"Great!", cheered Albus and Harry noticed surprised that his other two children seemed happy about spending time with the Malfoy family too. Scorpius and the others seemed to be closer in general... what did he miss?

He gave Draco an apologetic look but the blonde just huffed silently and shrugged. He looked not happy bit also not entirely disgusted. 

That was going to be fun...?

 


	3. Chapter 3

It took the five of them a while but somehow they managed to leave the house before ten o'clock in the morning. Harry suspected that the picture of the two Malfoy's in the hall, all ready and dressed to leave at nine thirty had been kind of a motivation for his children to hurry up. 

When they left the house, Harry noticed the confused look on Draco's face.  
"Is something wrong, Draco?"  
"I'm wondering how we're supposed to go to Hogsmeade if I'm honest. It doesn't look as if you're planning to fly or anything."  
Harry had to fight a smile at the lost look in those light-grey eyes.  
"We're about to drive there?", answered the black haired man, not sure if Draco Malfoy had ever been driving in a normal Muggle's car.  
"Drive? As in driving by bus or what?"  
"As in driving by dad's car", said James and pointed onto a blue car with enough space for five people and package. It was a family's car. Draco's eyes widened.   
"Don't tell me we're supposed to drive like muggles?"  
"That'll be a brand new experience for you, won't it?", teased Harry and the blonde huffed.  
"For your sake I hope you haven't been cheating during your driving lessons like Weasley."

************

What Harry hadn't told was that they'd normally apparate or something else and the car was more Harry's thing. But he wanted to make an exception for Draco and maybe tease the the other a bit since he disliked muggle stuff that much. And it wasn't that they didn't use the car in family trips like this sometimes so it wasn't utterly special.  
They reached Hogsmeade without any trouble against Draco's believing. By the end of the drive the blonde had even loosened his tight grip into his seat and relaxed (not completely though). Harry thought that it'd be easier for the other when they'd be driving a second time. As he noticed what he'd been thinking, he frowned. Why should there be a next time? It was more likely that Draco would spend an hour or so with him and the kids and then say his goodbyes.   
The green-eyed man was surprised how much he disliked the thought of Draco leaving.   
He's been through this too, that's why. At least that was what Harry told himself. That he needed Draco's company because of the blonde's experiences. Someone to talk to, someone who knew.  
Harry shook his head and followed the others. While watching from behind, he noticed again how close their children were. Lily was talking to Scorpius about lessons they apparently had together and Albus was actually discussing something about Quidditch with James! When did that happen?, thought Harry. Not that he disliked it, it was just that he wasn't used to this kind of behavior. Normally Lily would talk with James while Albus was kinda left out...  
Maybe he needed to investigate later.

************

Everything had been fine. They went to get the things Lily and James needed and then went to the Three Broomsticks Inn to get a little food and a drink before returning home.   
But when they were about to enter the Inn, a couple was about to enter and both parties of people froze on the spot they had been for a second. Then Mrs Weasley started crying and hid her face in her husband's chest. Arthur gave Harry his best apologetic smile and led his wife out of the way and then disappeared into the crowd of witches and wizards on the street. 

Noone said a word after that. They went into the Three Broomsticks, got a table and sat down. All except Harry who excused himself and left for the restroom.  
Since Ginny's death it had been like that between Harry and Molly Weasley. In the beginning she'd ignored him but what hurt more than being ignored by the woman who had been something very close to a mother to you over years was the expression on her face. Every time she'd see Harry or his and Ginny's children, she'd start crying and didn't stop. And the look on her face, as if Harry had been the driver of the car that had killed her only daughter. It felt like he had failed as a husband and son-in-law. 

*************

After six full minutes, Draco grew worried. They had ordered in the meantime and sat there waiting. Most of the other customers were staring at them and why wouldn't they? Potters and Malfoys sharing a table? What was going on?  
After ten minutes, Draco went to look after the other. He had a bad feeling in his guts. Why had Mrs Weasley reacted like that? He didn't dare to ask Harry's children who had hurt expressions on their faces and didn't say a single word.  
What he found in the restroom wasn't what he'd expected. There, between the toilet and the wall, in the last cabin, onto the dirt and whatnot, sat a crying Harry Potter.   
The man was more of a sobbing mess then he'd been on the funeral.   
"What's wrong?", asked the blonde and knelt in front of the other.

When Harry had finished explaining, Draco was furious. He didn't understand why Molly Weasley reacted like she just did! Wasn't she supposed to be at her son-in-law's side and take care of him, help him? How was Harry supposed to heal when he was hurt ever and ever again without getting to know what was going on?  
His anger let the grey eyed man act on his feelings and before he could stop himself he said: "You can't stay in your own like this. Scorpius and I will move in with you until the old you is back."  
Draco was expecting everything but not a hug wet with tears from Harry Potter. Slowly, not sure if it would be appreciated, he returned the hug. Neither of them said a word.  
After a while Harry's breathing evened out and they went back to their kids who had already started eating. The news got a loud cheer from everyone. Holidays with the Malfoy family it was! Weird how things could go, hm?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank sfor reading!


	4. Chapter 4

They got the looks. Those kind of looks that tell you exactly what the others are thinking and that they don't appreciate what they see. And Harry could tell that this was bothering Draco. A lot. The blonde wouldn't show it but when he thought that noone was paying attention, he would let his mask slip a bit so that Harry could notice. Not that the blonde wanted Harry to see, Harry was sure of that. But seeing Draco like that made the black haired man glare at the others whenever he would see their judging looks.   
He was old enough to choose his friends on his own and if he wanted to befriend Draco Malfo, he would do that. 

It had been three weeks already and still three weeks left until their children would have to return to Hogwarts. They had been on little trips all over the country or had gaming evenings at home or whatever they wanted. It felt normal, it was good and it made Harry's heart feel warm and less heavy to see his children smile and hear them laugh. Ha had gotten to know that Scorpius had helped James, Lily and Albus a lot with dealing with their loss since he had experiences and that that had drawn them together.   
Harry used a moment when he was alone with the young Malfoy to thank him. The little one was so happy but also shy about that that he hugged Harry briefly and run away. Okay maybe little one wasn't the right word but wasn't it common for parents to ignore the fact that their children grew up?

It was way easier to thank Scorpius than to thank Draco. The older Malfoy had been a great help, not only being there to listen to Harry or help him with the kids but also with just being there. The former Gryffindor didn't know how to express himself and what to say and there was also a great part of him fearing for Draco to leave. So he didn't say a word. 

****************

One day when it was raining outside, Harry came down into the kitchen for breakfast only to find his three children preparing everyone their own.  
"Where are our two blondes?", asked Harry curious. Albus turned to look at him, a weird expression on his face.  
"Today is the day, Scorpius' mother died. They went to visit her grave."  
"Oh..."

The family are together in silence, neither had the urge to say something. It felt as if something was missing. And that something wasn't Ginny for once. Of course they missed their mother and wife but now they had someone else to care and miss who was close to them.  
What pained Harry too was the fact that he hadn't known. Draco hadn't told him about today, never mentioned it. He simply excluded the Potters from this part of his and his son's life without asking or talking about it.

**************

No, it wasn't like that. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about telling him or even asking if they would want to come with them. But what if they would have said no? What if they didn't want to be involved with this aspect in their life?  
So Draco had ignored Scorpius' protests and went alone with his son. They stood in front of his wife's grave for what felt like an eternity without saying a word. He had brought her favorite flowers and in his mind he told her everything that had happened. He told about their little son and how he made it at school, news in the wizard world and of course about Harry. 

After two or more hours they went home into their own house. They cleaned up a bit and got fresh clothes. It was already late so they decided to eat something and then return to the others.   
While they sat there, Draco noticed how Scorpius was struggling to sit still on his chair and would glance up to him from time to time with his lip caught between his teeth. He wondered how long it would take Scorpius to finally open up.

"D-dad?"  
A new record, 36 minutes less than the last time.  
"Yes, Scorpius? What is it?", asked Draco while he turned his eyes on him.  
"I was wondering if we could... take them with us next year...?" It was a mixture between a question and a suggestion and both felt like a little shock. So his son had been thinking about that too. Well, maybe he had his own reasons, thought the father, suppressing a smile.  
"Is this about you and Albus?"  
Scorpius' face lit up in a bright blush and he opened his mouth but Draco was faster.  
"Don't you dare to deny it. I've seen the two of you interact. You have to be blind to oversee that really."  
"Oversee what? We're friends!"  
"You're a couple", corrected Draco. The expression on his son's face was priceless. "What? As I said, you can't oversee it."  
"And... you don't mind?" It hurt Draco to hear the surprise in Scorpius' voice.  
"No, I don't mind. Love is always like the sea. You can't control her. Just make sure you're happy in your life, yes?"  
"Yes! Dad!" That was when Draco found himself in the tightest hug ever. And it felt good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter will be the last. Thanks for reading and the kudos!!! I'd love to hear what you think ∆~∆


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of it. There is also a bit Scorpius/Albus in here, mostly smut though. Enjoy!

As the two Malfoys returned, it was already deep at night. They had used the opportunity to talk about God and the world and whatnot and forgot about the time. They said goodnight in the hall and Scorpius went to the room he shared with Albus while Draco went to open the door to the guestroom he kind of owned.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist causing the blonde to yelp in shock.  
"We have been worried! Why did you stay away for so long Draco?"  
Harry's voice was shushed by the material of the blonde's clothes but he could still hear the slurred tone. And smell the alcohol.  
"Why did you drink?" Draco as clearly confused. All he time he had been proud of the fact that Harry Potter hadn't started drinking after his wife's dead. At least not after Draco moved in. Why now?  
"Why didn't you say a word?", countered the former Gryffindor.

Malfoy stared into the other's green eyes for a while.  
"Let's talk somewhere else or we'll wake up the kids."  
The other nodded in agreement and let Draco to an open door at the other side of the hall. When they got in there, Draco had problems to breath. Because this room was the bedroom of Harry and his wife.   
Everywhere you could see that there had been living a woman in here not long ago. Well, it wasn't as if his own bedroom looked much different. Shaking his head, Draco focused on the task at hand. Namely a drunk Harry Potter who pulled him onto the bed to sit next to him and then looked up with pleading eyes.  
Sighing, Draco decided to answer honestly, hoping a bit that maybe the other would have forgotten in the morning.

"I wasn't sure if you would want to know."  
Green eyes went wide and then small in... was that anger?  
"Do you think I'm that selfish that I let you take care of me and don't think about you in return?"  
Draco swallowed. "Well I..."  
"Did you know how much it hurt to hear that you left without saying a single word from the kids? To hear what an important day today is for you and Scorpius? And then you stayed away for so long!" Tears filled the green seas and run over the cheeks below than. Uncertain, Draco put his arm around the other man, not sure if he should do this and how.  
"I'm sorry?", offered the blonde, hugging the crying one.   
"You should be. I don't know what I would do without you."  
Draco couldn't believe what he just heard. Shaking his head in disbelief, he answered: "There would be someone else if I wouldn't be here."  
Harry looked up at that, a bitter smile on his face. "And who? My mother-in-law who turns into a fountain ever time she sees me? Hermione who tells me to get my act together and put on a mask for my children? Ron who doesn't know what to say when he sees me? They had been there, Draco. But none of them understood! Only you do!"  
The blonde closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

They sat there for a while, just hugging and nothing else. It was comfortable but also unknown territory somehow.   
",You know... Scorpius asked to take you guys with us next time..."  
"Smart one."  
Draco nodded. "Yes, he is. But I'm certain that the main reason was a certain son of yours."  
Harry lifted his head. "Albus? What..." Draco could see the thoughts running through Harry's head. suddenly he felt as if he had made a terrible mistake. What if Harry would be against their relationship? What if...  
That was when the black haired man started laughing. "So they are together already? And here I thought my son would take forever."  
"Y-you're okay with it?"  
"Sure, why not?"  
"I don't know. Just because." Draco shrugged, cheeks red in embarrassment.  
"I wouldn't have thought though that my son would get his Malfoy faster than me."

"What?" Now Draco was sure his ears must have betrayed him.  
Harry shifted so that he sat on Draco's lap, which was weird for the blonde, and looked into his light-grey eyes with a sudden seriousness.  
"I don't know if it's too early and if it's okay for you but I came to the conclusion that I need you. I can't be without you. Ginny will always be a part of me, will always have her place in my heart and I'm sure it's the same with you and Astoria, but... I love you, Draco."

It felt like a slap in his face. He couldn't move and he didn't know what to do. Harry had just told him that he loved him. But... that couldn't be true. It couldn't be that the man he had developed more than friendship for would feel the same way.  
"You're drunk Potter!" With red cheeks Draco tried to shove the other away. which was kinda impossible since Harry had always been stronger even though they had the same size.   
"I'm not drunk, you can't get drunk from one glass. Let me show you."

Hot lips pressed against his and left Draco unable to do anything. His body was betraying him, he couldn't move or even think straight. All he could do was noticing that Harry Potter was kissing him.  
When the other let go of him, green met grey. Draco could still taste the other on his tongue though no drop of the fire whiskey he had smelled earlier. He frowned confused what caused Harry to chuckle amused.   
"I learned this handy spell that cleans the part of your body you want it to. quite useful when you're late for work or something else", explained the other. Draco nodded slowly then he cleared his throat.  
"So... you're serious?"  
"Yes, I am. I love you, Draco Malfoy, and I want you to stay with me. What do you think?"  
Draco looked closely into these green orbs in front of him. A part of him was still afraid that the other was mocking him but the other part was hoping for it to be true. He didn't want to be alone anymore.   
The longer he waited with his answer, the more the blonde thought to see sadness growing in the other's expression.   
"I get it, you don't want to", said Harry, a bright red on his cheeks as he started to climb off of Draco.  
Without thinking twice, the blonde gripped his waist and turned them around so that they crashed onto the sheets. The surprised look on Harry's face was washed away when Draco bent down and kissed the other man with passion.   
"If you play with me here, you'll regret it, Potter!", growled the blonde between kisses.  
"I'm not. I wouldn't refuse to play with you in another way though."  
"Shut up, Harry!"

****************

Behind the door Albus and Scorpius gave each other a high five and a kiss.  
"Took them long enough", whispered Scorpius as they went back to their own room.  
"Yeah. We weren't that slow", agreed Albus.  
"But still slow enough", said the younger Malfoy with a slight pout on his face as they reached the door.  
The went in and in the next moment Scorpius found himself pressed against the wall behind him, lips captured in a passionate kiss.  
"And I'm still making up for it right?", asked Albus, his hands slowly reaching behind his boyfriend to tease the soft ass and the crack between the cheeks.  
"R-right."  
"Then stop talking and kiss me", ordered the other and began to strip out of his pyjamas, Scorpius following tail. Albus laid down on his bed, already naked and hard, Scorpius following him with a blush on his cheeks but also a smile.  
"Don't tell me it makes you horny to see our fathers make out?", teased the blonde as he slowly sat don on his lover's cock and start to ride him.   
"No. But I think it's you who's hornier. And now could you please focus on me, love?"  
Instead of an answer, Scorpius increased his movements, slamming down onto Albus' hard dick until the only think that could be heard in the room was their moaning and the slick sound of skin meeting skin.

*************

In the morning, Harry and Draco told their children about their new relationship status and were happy to hear them cheering about it. They would need some time to get used to it but they were sure it would be fine.   
They had each other now after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and the kudos!!! I'd love to hear what you think so please comment :)


End file.
